1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage racks of the knock-down variety, which have columns or posts connected together in pairs by horizontal connecting members engaged in the columns for locking engagement to form rack ends and with shelf support members connecting the rack ends together to form a rack. 2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to provide storage racks which have upright columns or posts that are connected in pairs by horizontal and diagonal braces parallel to the direction of access to provide rack ends, and with pairs of posts joined front and rear by horizontal crossbeams, the structure of which may be welded at the factory or bolted together in the field to maintain the rack in assembled condition.
Featherman et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,490 shows bracing members, and upright posts of an erectable shelving rack or frame, and connectors engaging the posts and to which the bracing members are bolted.
Hasselqvist, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,638 shows conventional gusset type connectors 18 for joining horizontal beams to upright posts.
Wright, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,245 shows a separate connector for joining crossbeams to vertical posts.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,397 there is disclosed an effective structure for connecting the crossbeam members and the posts together, but it is complicated and requires a greater number of parts than the structure of the present invention.
None of the prior art patents discloses the simple but effective locking structure of the invention for fastening the columns, shelf support members and horizontal connecting members together, without the necessity of employing diagonal braces, and which can be easily assembled and disassembled.